Hatred
by Ohsoup
Summary: Hatred began to hurt, and for Kakuzu, the only pain reliever is vengance. kinda Kakuhida kindayaoi Rated for language.


WOO! Random Kakuhida crap!

I may or may not decide to continue this.; Depends on my mood.

Annnnyyyways, don't own Naruto blahblahblah.

Just read, please…my mind is fried…

(kakuzu POV)

-----------

Passive. Always…so passive.

You don't even notice how much I hate you for what you are.

I hate every last inch of you, more than I can say.

Because you have everything in this world that I want. Well, almost everything. You carry no money around. That seems like a simple, insignificant thing, but… can you possibly imagine what it does to me?

You were blessed with beauty. Utterly angelic features and a pretty, semi-muscular body that is above what is expected when you do what we do. You flaunt that you are as such, with your obvious lack of upperware, even come winter.

I am not. I am forced to stay behind this mask. Forced to cover my entire being because everyone who's ever looked at my face has called me a monster. I hide it from you. I hate you. The first thing you'd do would be to gawk and tell me just what an ugly asshole I am. And if you did that, I could only hope my hate for you could grow.

And do you use that beauty? Oh, no. Not at all. Never. The only reason you could ever think of for trying to seduce a girl would be to offer her up to that damn god of yours.

Puh. Your damn god.

Your. Stupid. Fucking. God.

You live for nothing and nobody but him. Your damn, beloved Jashin. That's all you can see. And, no. You never really say it. No. But you might as well carve it right on my chest with your pike, it's so damn obvious. Go ahead; stab the message straight through me. Right through my chest, my ribcage, and out my back. Rip through the stitches with all your 'divine wrath'. It still won't make it any less true.

If you ever die…if that's even possible for you…it will be with 'Jashin' on your last breath.

I will not be like that. God can't be certain. There's nothing, not one single thing on this earth that says you can prove it. I've lived long enough to know god doesn't look after me. Why should I help yours by believing it exists?!?

Jashin sure as hell doesn't pay your expenses.

My money does.

Money is tangible.

Money is here, and right in front of your eyes. Why take something less?

And you call me a heathen.

I hate you.

Looking at you, peacefully asleep like that, drives me crazy. How can you possibly be such a sweet-looking little thing and still manage to piss me off?

Yes…more than anything else…you…stir my anger.

I'm going to try and kill you. I know it won't work, but damnit, it's taking all my strength to stay by you.

Wrapping fingers around your throat. Yes…much better. Wait, I should bind you. No…I want you to fight back. So wake up. Wake up and die, damn you!

There we go...the little purple eyed wonder's up.

And soon, as I predicted… fighting. Oh, are you fighting.

It makes me so happy to see you have a scared look in your eyes that I almost don't feel you clawing at my back. My robe is ripping, but I don't care. I'm going to bleed horribly, you've ripped my stitches, but I don't care. I'm keeping my hands where they are until you're good and still, even if I have to crush your pretty little neck to do it.

You've only got about five seconds. Relax, I'm sure Jashin will keep you safe when you're dead. Haha!

! Wait! Don't! Not my mask! I can't…if you criticize me while I'm doing this-!!! If you see-!!! I won't bear it!

I can feel something in me rip off like the cloth of my mask. I can't move. This one instant, I'm paralyzed.

In my distraction, you manage to throw me off of you. The impact my body that refuses to move on the ground is as clear to me as a gunshot.

It doesn't matter. You've seen it. Why is it so important I don't show my face to you?...That doesn't matter now. It's over. You've seen me.

You're wheezing. Hah. At least I got that much out of you…

I can see your throat tremble. You're slowing your gasping. You're regaining your breath. Damn.

"K-kakuzu! …w-what the fuck was THAT for?!?!?!" Great. Just what I need. Your bitching again. I'll ignore it this time. The floor isn't an attacking position.

"…"

"Seriously, you bastard! What the fuck??!?!?!?"

_Stop yelling_.

Shut up…just shut up… 

"Hey! Kakuzu, is that your face?!?!"

Shit.

"Of course it's my face you idiot. What do you think you just tore at a few seconds ago?!?!"

How the hell can my face be taking place of my trying to kill you? What kind of crack are you on, you fucked up holy man?!

"You…you have hair!" Oh, don't look at me like that, damn you. I'm not some circus freak.

"Yeah. So?"

"Shit…you…you look…"

Fuck. Here it comes… 

You're not speaking. What the hell?!!?

"…Kakuzu, I won't kill you. Not this time, but I'm gonna fuck you up something fierce if you try that crazy-ass shit again."

What the hell?!?!

I'm standing now. I think I went up slowly enough not to be threatening, I'm not sure. Everything's screwed up in my head right now.

You stand too.

"I mean it. I will kill you the next time you try pulling that shit."

That's what you're saying. But something in our eyes…what in the world?...I've never seen that on you before.

You shake your head, then turn to leave.

"I'm going to take a shower." You mumble.

I collapse into a nearby chair. I need to cover my face…but my mask…fuck.

I guess my hands'll do.

"Shit…what's WRONG with me?!?!"

----------

Dang I suck!

Yeah, yeah, Kakuzu curses all the time in his head. So what? He doesn't do it out loud, and that's what counts!


End file.
